


Sam Winchester's Day Off

by Werewolfweekend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfweekend/pseuds/Werewolfweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ferris Bueller's Day Off + Chupacabra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester's Day Off

“No, Sam. We are not going 400 miles out of the way for what could just be a hoax,” said Dean, trying his best to get comfortable in the back seat of the impala. Bench seats were nice but they sure as fuck weren’t a bed.

“Oh come on Dean. The news articles from Black River Falls are piling up with omens that all point to a chupacabra. We’ve gone on less before,” came the reply from the front seat. Dean still has no idea how Sam can even fit horizontally in the car.

“Sure, whatever. But Dad just sent us coordinates. He wouldn’t have sent them to us if it wasn’t important.”

“We don’t even know if those are even from him, Dean. Plus the reports of animal mutilations and sightings are getting more aggressive and more frequent. I think we should head there first to at least check it out before people start getting attacked,” Sam sighed. “The coordinates pointing to Newberry, Michigan have almost no odd sightings or disturbances.”

“No, Sam. For the last time. Now shut your pie-hole. It’s bad enough we’re sleeping in the car tonight. I don’t want to hear you whining too.”

It was a couple hours later that Dean awoke to the humming and vibrations of the impala, which couldn’t be right since he was laying in the backseat, not the driver’s seat.

Quickly sitting up and seeing Sam behind the wheel he feels almost speechless, only almost.

“What the hell, man?!” Dean yelled as he ungracefully crawled into the passenger seat.

Sam glanced over at Dean’s face, which was going red with anger. “Calm down, Dean. We’re more than half way to Black River Falls. There’s no point in not checking it out now.”

“I can’t believe you, Sam. Pull this car over right now or else I’ll be forced to whip your ass regardless that you’re driving.”

Sam really wouldn’t put it past him so he reluctantly pulled over onto the side of the desolate road next to a ravine and hastily got out of the car, leaving the car idling on the dirt path between the road and ravine surrounded by thin trees and plenty of other foliage.

Sam rounded the car, standing by the trunk and waited as Dean got out.

“OK, Sam. I get it. Dad is sending us the coordinates and what, it just sends you into teenage angsty rebel mode? That’s fine. But you do not drive the impala 250 miles while I’m asleep in the back seat without letting me know. I said we were going to check out Newberry first because it’s obviously important for some reason or else dad wouldn’t have bothered. Haven’t you got that yet?”

Sam really didn’t want to talk about this. He wasn’t a kid anymore. They didn’t even know if those texts were from dad at all. What if it was a trap? The chupacabra signs in Black River Falls seem a bit more important than some vague coordinates.

Sam was opening his mouth to say just that as he began to lean against the impala but as the words were about to leave his mouth he felt the impala rolling away from him and his bottom hitting the dirt where the impala once stood.  
Turning around quickly he watched in horror as the impala slid down the steep ravine with a loud boom that shook the trees lining it.

Dean slowly walked to the edge of the ravine just staring until he heard a whispered “what’d I do?” from Sam.

Dean turned around as Sam repeated himself, “what’d I do?”

“You killed the car,” Dean replied in a hoarse tone.


End file.
